In single operator vehicles, early detection of operator incapacitation may be one method to reduce accidents. Some examples of single operator vehicles may include a small business aircraft as well as a current military fighter aircraft and a commuter train. Incapacitation of the single operator may lead to dire consequences.
In aviation, a number of catastrophic or near catastrophic events including pilot suicide, and errors due to pilot fatigue such as inadvertent pilot sleep, overflying a destination, and/or landing at the wrong airport can occur. These situations may pose serious potential consequences to the safety of the passengers, crew and those on the ground.
Traditional operator monitoring solutions may employ a pulse oximeter system physically temporarily attached to the finger of the single operator to measure blood oxygen saturation. During high workload where the operator may need the use of the finger, these devices are problematic as they interfere with the operator's ability to manipulate controls. These traditional devices may also be limited to measuring one parameter of interest (oxygen saturation) which can detect oxygen deprivation caused by, for example, a slow depressurization event in an aircraft. However, theses traditional devices are unable to detect additional sources of threats to the cognizance and consciousness of the single operator.